Draconi
by Spottedstarshell
Summary: When the Saturdays go to a town in Ohio, searching for a cryptid, they meet a girl the same age as Zak. After sometime though, the Saturdays begin to ask themselves if she really is human.
1. Chapter 1

Rage. Hate. The two things my kind was founded by. I was the best of my kind. My kind. I don't think I can call my kind my kind. I'm an outsider in my world. I am the best, the deadliest. I was a Draconi. A Draconi is a human/dragon shape-shifter. I come from Mes, the home of the Draconi. My mother and Father were the rulers of the Draconi race. They forced me to train as an assassin when I was only 8 months old. Draconis mature 5 times quicker than humans. We also are immortal, that is unless you find the only way to kill a Draconi. Anyways, Draconis are killers. They kill for sport. They're all brutes, but their sharper too. The surpass the humans easily, having an IQ higher than 300.

I think I'm an outsider because of the stupid prophecy that the Head Mage told my parents; moments before I was born. When I found out about the prophecy, I did what any other child would. Run. I ran, across the desert plains that surrounded the west side of Mes, through the Forest of Death, and finally, after other challenges, I reached the humans. Humans will never reach the ability of the Draconis, but they are alright. I live on the streets of a small town in Ohio. I try not to mess with them, but when a nuisance turns into a menance, I come out of the shadows and finish them off; If they did anything I consider death worthy, or they were annoying me before, I kill them painfully. In my 4 years of living in Mes, I have turned into a stony killer. An assassin.

I have deep black scales, with a few shiny dark purple scales here and there, and blood red eyes. I am stronger, more lithe, and much smarter than any Draconi. Draconis stand on two legs, and are excellent jumpers and runners. When I am a human, I have black hair with one purple streak in it, and the same piercing blood red eyes.

I had lived in peace for 2 years in the town. Peace never lasts though.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! (:

a.t : Her name is Mara, her skin is a bit lighter than Zak's, and she wears a tank top and jeans; I'll tell you if she changes it. She steals, so if you consider that a job,yes, but otherwise, no. she lives in an abandoned shack.

I stretched my aching muscles. Police put up a good fight, but still they were easy. Looking out the window, I realized that I needed something more. A challenge. Hopefully some idiot gang will try to kill everyone! That'll be so much fun! Rolling my eyes at this thought, I grabbed my Ipod and put Invincible on by Skillet. Good music, I thought as I walked out the door. I like to jog around town at 1 in the morning. Not many people, and the peace is nice. I was jogging back when I saw an orange airship over head. What the frick? I stopped jogging to see where it landed. Oh great, some rich weirdos are coming here. I stalked over to a clearing where a spiky haired kid burst through the bushes. Crap! I crouched down in the sparse undergroth, hoping not to be seen.

"Hey! Wait!" The kid yelled.

I took off in the trees. Hearing twigs snap behind me, I knew he was following me. Time to dissapear. I flipped myself into the bush closest to me, and waited.

He paused right in front of me, searching. I closed my eyes and snapped a twig. I felt his eyes rest on the bush where I was hiding. Keeping my eyes closed, I leapt out and punched him as hard as I could. Seeing as I was trained as an assassain, I could hit pretty hard. I can see him fly into a tree. I can see using a special ability I have. I can echolocate. Part of the prophecy. Stupid stupid prophecy. Something moved. I whipped around to see a furry creature known as the Fiskerton Phantom. Not good. It saw the boy and threw punches at me, which I promptly evaded. It growled. I saw others coming. Most likely the parents. Time to finish this. I hit a pressure point, causing him to fall to the ground. That won't keep him out for long. I went to run when a staff with a bird claw on the end was swung at me. I grabbed it. I pulled it from him, and threw it into the bushes. I was about to hit his pressure point when a hand grabbed mine.

It flipped me into a tree. I still didn't open my eyes. A young guy was in front of me, glaring. I opened my eyes for a brief second, and it had the same effect it had on my many opponents. The opponents I killed. He stood there stunned, and I took this to my advantage. I grabbed him and flung him on to the kid. Two other people came through the shrubs and bushes that filled the forest. I leapt into the nearest tree. I watched them for the few minutes they were there. As they left I left. This is what I call a challenge, I smiled as I went back to my shack.


End file.
